Frog Kiss
by omegafire17
Summary: You all know the story of the Frog and the Prince. Well, what if by accident, it happened with Sora? Oneshot, takes place after KH2. SoraXKairi


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way.

**Rating:** T

**A cute little one-shot I thought of after seeing a deviantart involving these two :) I'll put the link at the bottom of this fanfiction, but for now, check out this fanfiction ;)**

* * *

><p>Kairi sat on the fallen tree trunk they used to sit on together, looking up at the sunset. She always loved watching them, but today's was marred slightly by her worry.<p>

It had been two weeks since Sora and Riku had finally come home. They had spent all their time together, determined not to be separated like they had been before. Part of that time had involved keyblade training for her, and she was progressing really well.

But earlier today, they had gotten a letter from King Mickey, which mentioned a large Heartless infestation at his castle. He was fighting back, but there was a lot of them... so he had asked Sora and Riku to help him.

She had insisted on coming, but one word stopped that: Neoshadows.

Sadly, she wasn't up to that level yet. But she was glad it was just a day's time away total, meaning they should be back anytime now...

A faint whir sounded through the air.

She looked up, smiling as she saw their Gummy ship slowing down by their island. She quickly jumped off, running toward the beach where they were landing, and getting there just as the intense wind from landing faded. One person got out, his hair long and straight...

"Riku!" she called, slowing to a stop by him, breathing faintly from running.

"Hey, Kairi" he greeted with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's okay" she said, then she looked around... but Sora wasn't there. She started to worry, but she tried to keep it out of her voice and face: "Where's Sora?"

His smile faded, increasing her worry, then he sighed and rubbed his head a little. "Well, uh..." he said.

"He's not hurt, is he?" she asked as she stepped closer, her eyes saddening.

"No, but..." he continued, then he looked at her. "But just after we finished off the last of the Heartless, some magic they were doing there missed and uh... hit Sora. They're trying to reverse it now"

"What did the magic do to him?" she said, her worry slipping into her voice. "Riku, please tell me"

To her surprise, Riku didn't answer, just continued looking at her. "If he's not back in a few hours, you'll get a letter saying he's staying there" he said finally. "But somehow... I doubt he'll be staying there"

She blinked in surprise, looking up at him slightly. "What do you mean, Riku?"

He smiled, then chuckled a little. "You'll find out soon enough, Kairi" he said simply.

* * *

><p>No matter how much she asked, Riku didn't say anything else on the subject. So she somewhat relucantly waited on their island, always looking up at the night sky for a sign of a Gummy Ship, whether to give Sora back to her or to deliver her a letter.<p>

Eventually, another Gummy Ship did come, but what it gave her surprised her considerably.

A frog.

It wasn't completely realistic, but it wasn't one of those entirely cartoon frogs either. The only thing this frog was missing was spiky hair (or whatever could pass for spiky on a frog).

"Sora?" she whispered, slowly bending down on her knees toward him. "Is that you?"

The frog's mouth moved in the standard croak motions, but what came out was human speech: "Yeah, Kairi... I'm a frog"

Her eyes widened faintly, and her lips opened slightly, but that only lasted a second. "Sora... it is you" she whispered softly, picking him up in her hands, standing up. His form was different, but it was still the Sora she knew. "But, did the King find a way to turn you back?"

"He didn't say" Frog-Sora said, not seeming to mind being in her hands. "But he did say you might know, Kairi... do you?"

She blinked, looking up slightly as she thought. "I don't think so... did he say anything else?"

Frog-Sora shook his head, and made a sound of confusion. While they had been talking, Kairi had walked them back to the tree, gently setting him down beside her. "I _really_ don't get it... " Frog-Sora said finally.

"Me either" she whispered softly, secretly wishing Sora had a shoulder or something for her hand to go on, so she could try to comfort him. Or maybe even his spiky hair. "How would I know how to reverse this?"

"I'm not sure, but it's too bad you don't know" Frog-Sora said, then he sighed. "I mean really, there's no way I can hold a keyblade like this... whether to fight or to train with you. And you were getting good, Kairi"

"Well, thank you" she said, blushing faintly, her hands on her lap. But the more she looked at Frog-Sora, the more something tried to push at her mind, something important to this situation...

"I'm sure being a frog wouldn't be so bad, I'm still myself after all... but I really want my old body back" he continued. "And I'm sure a Princess of Heart like yourself, Kairi, would prefer me as human.

She blinked, staring at him. Frog, Princess... the Frog Prince story!

Why hadn't she seen this earlier!

But her blush deepened a little. The only way to turn a frog back to a human, in this situation at least... was with a kiss.

Would she have done it anyway to save Sora? Of course. But shortly after she had gotten back here a year ago, she had discovered that Sora had drawn him and her, giving her a paupo fruit. And she had added onto it, making it sharing one.

Sora was one of the most important people in her life. Her time away from them only increased how much she missed them, him and Riku... but mostly Sora. Why?

Now that she thought about it, 'why' became obvious quickly.

"Kairi? Kairi! Hey, are you okay?"

She blinked, looking back at Frog-Sora, her cheeks still a bit red. "Uh, yeah, Sora?" she said, knowing she must look a little ridiculous for spacing out like that.

"Are you okay?" sounding concerned. "You didn't react at all for awhile... wait, are your cheeks red? Kairi, are you sick?"

His concern warmed her heart, just a little, and she smiled warmly, knowing the warmness would be lost on him... but only for a few more minutes. So with soft fingers, she gently picked him up by his frog waist, leaving his feet dangling.

"Kairi?" he said in surprise, looking up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I know how to cure you, Sora" she said simply, still smiling sweetly. And in response to his surprised blink and "You do?", she nodded and brought him closer. "Just relax" she whispered softly, half-closing her eyes.

She closed her eyes fully, touching her lips to Sora's frog ones.

At first, nothing happened, but she didn't pull away. Then a slight wind swirled around her, and a bright light shone on her eyelids, but she still held Sora's frog form as she waited.

Soon enough though, Sora's frog form sorta evaporated in her grip.

She half-opened her eyes, trying to see through the light. The light formed a shape, an outline... then it's intensity grew dimmer and dimmer, allowing her to open her eyes fully. Then the light faded, and Sora stood before her, completely unchanged from his normal self.

Her sweet smile returned, her eyes soft as she edged herself closer, leaning her shoulder against his. But she waited for him to react.

"Kairi" he breathed, sounding dazed, or stunned. His expression was very similiar to the one she had earlier, upon first look at Sora's frog form. "You..."

"I saw your picture of us in our secret spot" she said simply, smiling sweetly with a giggle. She knew from those two words that Sora wouldn't get much out without some push from her.

He blinked several times, then his expression became sheepish, his hand rubbing through his spiky hair. "You did?" he said faintly.

She nodded, her blush deepening a little as she took one hand in her own, while the other snuck around him. "Yeah, I did" she whispered softly. "And I added onto it myself, as I was so touched by it"

"Kairi" he breathed, sounding and looking a little relieved.

"In fact" she continued softly. "I was so touched that, that very day, I fell in love with you, Sora"

His eyes widened, but before he could react beyond that, her other hand went around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. He made a surprised sound, his own cheeks turning a little red.

"And I think that" she whispered softly, watching as he reacted to her breath on his face. "All this time, Sora... you've been in love with me all this time too"

"I..." he started to say, only to be stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Stop talking" she whispered softly, half-closing her eyes and opening her lips a little, leaning forward as she removed her finger.

When Sora's lips touched hers (or her's touched his; she wasn't really paying attention), she pulled him closer into the kiss, closing her eyes fully as she held him closer. She mentally wished she had done this sooner, but that soon passed, allowing her to enjoy the feelings of their kiss. She blushed a bit when Sora's fingers went to her cheek, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They didn't know how long they kissed, but it was still nighttime when they pulled apart.

"Kairi" he breathed, looking at her in an entirely new way. "You're amazing"

She blushed more, her hand still in his (somehow...). "Thank you, Sora" she whispered softly. He started to say something, but she kissed him again. "That's for getting turned into a frog" she said. "And making this amazing moment happen"

He flashed her his goofy smile, but he blinked when he found her hand on his chest.

Her smile now playful, she lightly pushed him off the tree.

Sora gave a small surprised sound, but he landed lightly on the sand (it was a two foot drop at best). He blinked, looking up at her.

"And THAT'S for getting hit with the spell in the first place!" she said, giggling as she jumped off the tree. Soon after, Sora chuckled and chased after her.

She gave him a run for his money (no pun intended), as she was a lot more athletic than she used to be, having gotten stronger on the island in the year Sora and Riku had been gone. Sora eventually caught her around the waist though, then they had sorta collapsed into a laughing pile, just holding each other. After that, she caught his lips with her own again, and he had happily but nervously obliged. He'd get used to it, she was sure.

It had been an interesting night, for sure. But because of this night, things would be even better than they were before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot :) And as I promised, the deviantart picture than inspired this fanfiction: :  / . # / (minus the spaces).**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
